Twister
by Luma-chan
Summary: What may happen when you play a game of Twister... and cheat? SasuNaru one-shot


Hiya! It's my first time writing a Naruto fic so please bear with me –smile- This fic is for Kuni-chan who asked me to try writing something about Naruto! (And Nova, I'm sorry but it's SasuNaru –sob- I know you don't like Sasuke-kun but I like this pairing…) Oh, and I got the idea for this fic when I was hit on the head by the Twister game box a couple days ago (one of my stupid sisters had put it back there so that it fell down when the door was opened… -mumble-) I was supposed to write this like a month ago but... sorry...

Disclaimers: …Are you kidding me? Sure, I own it (yeah, right…)

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

Twister

"Right hand red."

"This is a stupid game…"

"Shut up, Sasuke! You're just afraid you're gonna lose."

Sasuke rolled his eyes – that stupid Naruto. How he had ended up playing Twister with Sakura and him he had no clue. It had been Sakura's idea in the first place – somehow Sasuke had got the impression that Sakura had wanted only **him** to play with her but Naruto had invited himself in it too. Well, he was the only one of them who had the ridiculous game anyway. Just like the idiot to have a stupid game like that…

"Anõ, Sasuke-kun… It's your turn", Sakura said and blushed.

Sasuke sighed and for a nanosecond thought of losing on purpose so that he could get away with it but no, there was no way he was gonna lose at anything, even if it was a meaningless game like this. And he **especially** had no intention to Naruto of all people. So he spun and went to move his left hand over Naruto onto the right color.

"Ugh, don't come so close", Naruto complained, making a face.

Sasuke felt the annoyed twitch on his forehead grow at Naruto's constant snarky remarks. "And exactly how are you supposed to do that in a game like this! Believe me, if I could choose, I'd be as far away from you as humanly possible! Now spin already, it's your turn."

Meanwhile the inner Sakura was screaming how totally unfair it was that Naruto got to be so close to Sasuke.

"Ah, I thought I might find you all here", came the familiar voice at the door and all three of them turned to look at their sensei who had just appeared what was apparently out of nowhere, his face buried in the newest issue of Icha Icha Paradise.

"What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "There's no meeting today, right?" He looked to Sakura for confirmation and the girl nodded.

"No, but we've got a mission to complete."

"Now!" Naruto whined. "But we're in the middle of a battle here!"

'Battle'? For god's sake why did that kid always had to make everything into a competition… Then again… Kakashi looked towards Sasuke who was glaring at the blonde boy …he wasn't the only one. "Actually, this mission requires only Sakura so the two of you can continue your little game… er, battle."

"Just me? Oh, okay…" Sakura's inner self was absolutely boiling of anger. Had Kakashi-sensei **any** idea how long she had planned for this! She'd never get Sasuke-kun to agree to this again! All had been carefully planned – except for Naruto of course but that had been just a minor set-back. How she would have accidentally tripped and how Sasuke-kun would have caught her before she could hurt herself and how Sasuke would have asked if she was okay and…

"Great, now we can quit", Sasuke said content after Kakashi and Sakura had left.

"What do you mean 'quit'? Our battle isn't over yet!"

"Oh please, this is just stupid…" Sasuke said and started to get up.

"If you quit it means you forfeit and will lose by default!" Naruto said and Sasuke first stopped moving and then quickly returned back to his original position. "Heh, still wanna play after all. Wasn't it stupid?"

Sasuke directed his burning glare towards the blonde. "Just spin already." There was no way he was going to lose to that idiot!

o o o o o o o o o o

"Right hand to…" Naruto mumbled and looked into the direction of the right color. Damn, he wouldn't reach… When they had been playing, Naruto had just always chosen the nearest possible option to move his foot or hand while Sasuke – not that Naruto ever noticed – had been reducing Naruto's area of movement with his own choices.

"Guess you'll need to forfeit now", Sasuke said with a smug smile. Damn it was annoying when the bastard was right! Unless…

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A Shadow Replication appeared on the other side of the game area and placed its hand on the right color.

"Who's forfeiting now?" Naruto laughed.

"That's cheating!" Sasuke said furiously.

"Is not! You're just pissed coz your Sharingan won't be any use for you in this."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Well if you're gonna cheat like that…" Sasuke directed a kick towards the replication, making it disappear with a pop.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Naruto protested loudly.

"Not any more than your thick." Sasuke was rewarded with a kick to the knee and almost lost his balance. "Now I've had it with you!" The kick was returned but because Naruto's position was not as stable as Sasuke's he did lose his balance and fell to the floor with an ugly cracking sound.

o o o o o o o o o o

Naruto woke up feeling sharp pain in his head. What had happened..? He rememberred playing Twister with Sasuke and Sakura-chan and that stupid Sasuke accusing him of cheating and then cheating himself! He tried to get up but sunk back down with a pained gasp. Exactly how had he ended up in his own bed anyway?

"So you're finally up?" Naruto looked at the direction of the voice and it took a while from his eyes to get used to the darkness in the room. Dark..? How late was it!

"You've been unconscious for over three hours."

"What? Three hours! And you've been here the whole time?" For the bastard to do something caring like that... It felt kinda nice. "Did you put this?" Naruto asked tucking the white bandage around his head.

"Of course, you dope. You were bleeding all over the floor." Sasuke picked something up from the table and came to Naruto. We better change a new bandage though. That one's already soaked in blood."

"I can do it myself!" Naruto protested but the blinding pain that went through his head proved that yelling wasn't exactly something he should do at the moment.

"If **you** do it it's gonna be nothing but in big mess so I'll do it. You just try to sit up!"

After Naruto finally managet to get into a sitting position, Sasuke carefully removed the bloody bandage, cleaned the wound and tied it up again.

"Great, now that you're alive again, I can leave..."

"What about the game? We didn't get to finish it!"

Sasuke twitched. "Are you serious? You have a hole in your head and you still want to play the stupid game?"

"It's a battle, and I'm not gonna back away from it", Naruto said insistively and got up from the bed.

Sasuke sighed. Whatever, it wasn't he who was going to suffer because of the blonde's stupidity so be it. IfNaruto felt like torturing himself he was welcome to do so.

"But, mou... I don't remember where we left so let's start from the beginning", Naruto said with a grin.

Sasuke remembered and was dead sure the cheater remembered too but fine. He had almost cracked Naruto's skull after all...

o o o o o o o o o o

It didn't take long for the game to turn out to be almost exactly the same situation as before... Naruto was again cornered and was unable to reach the right color.

"Forfeit?" Sasuke asked. "And no shadow replications this time. You can't reach."

"Yeah, coz you're in the way!"

"Well I'm not moving so..."

"Wanna bet?"

Sasuke had the time to just blink confused at Naruto's last comment before he felt the other boy's lips to brush against his lips. He crashed down on the floor with a loud yell.

"Ha ha, I win!" Naruto grinned. "And don't even try to say it was cheating. You fell, and the rules say that if you fell, you lose."

"You kissed me!" Sasuke yelled and wiping his his mouth with the back of his hand.

Naruto stuck his tongue out. "Bleeh, that was not a kiss. It's called distraction. That was just..."

"Oh yeah? Then how about this!" Naruto let out a little yelp as Sasuke grabbed him from the elbows towards him and crashed their lips together.

Sasuke pulled away 5.2 seconds later. "I... that... we... well..." What the hell did he just do! Oh my god **why** did he do it! Sasuke felt his face unbearably hot and he tried to figure out the situation as he felt Naruto tugging his shirt, pulling him down towards him. Then he felt their lips connecting again, this time in a real kiss...

o o o o o o o o o o

cough- This is the ending 1. I'm running fever so lazy me was gonna end it here buuuut... GOD that was boring! So let's continue for a while, ne? So, some minutes later...

o o o o o o o o o o

"Sasuke-kun! I'm bac..." Sakura stopped at the door, horrified and heartbroken by the scene he was now witnessing. Naruto was laying on the floor with Sasuke howering over him. Their faces were practically touching and Sasuke had his hand under Naruto's half open shirt. Sakura was sure she had gone deaf because of her inner self's screaming in his head – Sasuke's mouth was moving but he couldn't hear a thing.

"So, Sasuke, Naruto. Which of you two..." Kakashi stopeed speaking as he stepped next to Sakura, seeing what she saw. Okay, reminder... Exactly **why** had he turned down the invitation to join the kids to play the twister? Oh, right. He had just gotten the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise so he had wanted to read it but this looked so much more interesting.

Kakashi drew a chair for himself and sat down. "Please do continue."

Sasuke glared at both of them but made no intention to move. "You two... out! Now!"

"Whaaat? Why?" Kakashi blinked.

"Sasuke... we..." Naruto's face was bright red.

"You shut up too! We're not finished here", Sasuke turned back to the unwanted guests. "Out!"

...So in the end, Sakura's inner self got unleashed and she tore down a couple of buildings on her way home, Kakashi found a perfect place to spy his two students and Sasuke and Naruto... well, this is a PG rated fic so you'll just have to figure that out yourselves.

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

The End

o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o

eating painkillers- Now that's a little better, I guess...

_Kakashi: "Mind telling me exactly how it's better? There was no action here! I wanna see..."_

You kidding me, right? The rating's PG – that doesn't really give you much choice.

_Naruto: "Why didn't you just change the rating? Of all the PG-13 and R rated ones **this** you chose to be PG!"_

I'm not changing it just so that you and Sasuke can get naughty on the floor. Stop complaing already and just leave me alone... Sasuke can stay though smile

_Sasuke: "No thanks..." -leaves-_

Ouch, cold... Anyways, hope you people weren't expecting a plot coz – as you saw – there was none -laugh- I've been ill for over a week – you can't expect anything from a sick person...


End file.
